Red Carpet
by lil-missa
Summary: The authors LiLMissa and Yanaristocrat bring you a story about A heartbrokenfamous actor Inu Yasha who plans to seek revenge on the female sex by breaking as many hearts as possible. This eventually turns into a game between him and his good friend, Kouga
1. Chapter 1

"What?" Inu Yasha asked in complete and udder shock. "What are you talking about?" he sat up. They were now sitting on the same couch, spread far apart, looking at each other.  
"It's exactly what I said" she smiled. "Thanks to you, I am now famous enough to start my own career. I no longer need you. I want a divorcé"  
He couldn't do anything, just look at her. She, the woman he loved more than anything, use him. They had been together for almost two year, and it was all shit. She used him. She lied to him; she never loved him.  
"Listen, I do have feelings for…"  
"Oh shut up! You used me! I gave you everything and loved you and all you waned was to get father in your career?" he screamed. He couldn't be around her, his heart and head hurt too much to be that close. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing he could, the phone, and threw it against the wall; shattering it.  
"Inu Honey, don't get all riled up." She had never seen him like this, and frankly she wasn't very comfortable with it.  
"Don't call me that, don't you ever call me that again!" he screamed at her.   
"I can call you want I want, I am your wi…"  
"NO YOUR NOT! NOT ANYMORE!" he screamed while taking her purse and throwing it out in the hall. "GET OUT" he screamed once again.   
"What? You're just going to throw me out on the street?"   
He just walked over to her and picked her up, throwing her into the hallway, hard.  
"You ungrateful half-bread. I have done everything for you, and this is how you repay me?"  
He knelt down next to the girl leaning against the wall. He placed his hand on the wall next to her head and leaned in. "You had nothing when I found you. You were a waitress. I am the reason why you have everything. You got what you wanted now get out!" he growled.  
She just stared. His eyes were red and full of furry, not to mention pain.  
He walked into his apartment and closed the door. Standing there, just looking into space he could feel it coming. He tried but it was too powerful for him. Tears fell from his swollen eyes and his knees gave in. He cried for hours.

2 years later

"Ms. Kitoni Latara, number 53" Kouga smirked, "wow Inu Yasha, you are beating me. Never thought that would happen" he smirked.  
"Yeah well, Miroku would have been beating us if he didn't have a heart, I mean look at him" they both looked from their spots at the bar. Miroku was off on the dance floor of the popular nightclub surrounded my giggling ladies.  
"How does he do it?" Kouga asked, confused.  
"Yeah well, you can't expect him to do what we do" he snorted as he turned around, reaching for his glass of Triple Black.  
"So how did you handle the last one? Same old?"  
"Well kind of! We woke up the next morning, married of course. She had the ring on, and I let her keep it. She felt bad and suggested divorcé. I agreed, but she tried to call her mother…"  
"Oh man, her mother" Kouga laughed. He pulled in closer trying to listen in over the loud music.  
"Yeah, her mother. Anyways, I threatened a law suit if she told anybody."  
"And she fell for it? What did you say?"  
He smiled. "Something about damage to career."  
They shared a laugh.  
"I'm going to turn in for the night, let me know how tonight goes. I'm sure you'll find another one" Kouga pats Inu Yasha on the back and heads for the door.  
Sitting at the bar, all alone, Inu Yasha decided that the most entertaining thing for the night would have to be either embarrassing Miroku or finding another girl to screw with. Walking toward the dance floor, he decided that Miroku was in need of embarrassment. Not even three feet form Miroku; Inu Yasha saw her. She looked just like her. Just like the girl that broke his heart.  
"Bingo" he smiled. "This will be fun". Walking over to the girl he watched her move. She may have looked like "the bitch" but she was much more graceful. Maybe this time he will actually have sex with the girl instead of just falling asleep next to her.  
"Hey Inu Yasha!" a voice came from behind him and a large figure jumped onto his back. Inu Yasha just moved, making the man fall to the ground laughing.   
"You're drunk you igit!" he smiled, helping his friend up. "Miroku, you idiot! How do you get all those girls" he asked looking at the large group of giggling girls .  
Miroku smiled "I just have it, and what about you. You've married how many…50 something. I still don't understand why you do that"  
"I already told you"  
"Yeah yeah, revenge or something stupid thing like that, but you know that it will come back to get you" he said while glancing up as a white haired demon; who was watching them carefully from across the room.  
"feh, yeah right, its full proof"  
Laughs, "you're not invincible"  
He smiled and glanced up and the girl, who was no longer there. His ears perked up, searching for her.  
Miroku studied his friend behavior. He found. "You already found another one. Its only been a week."  
Smiling, "duty calls" he said as he walked off, looking for the lost beauty. Within a matter of second he found her doing a sexy dance on the platform.  
Stopping right behind the girl he leaned he head close to her ear and put his hands on her hips. "Hi, my name is Inu Yasha, what's yours?"  
The girl froze, "kagome," she whispered.  
"Nice to meat you kagome, can I buy you a drink?" he turned her around so now he was resting his forehead on hers and looking into her eyes.  
She gazed into his beautiful golden eyes. The hanyou was gorgeous. "Ok"  
Little did the half-bread know, but his older brother, silver haired demon, had just walked by him, grabbed the little sketch pad he had in his pocket. That was the book full of the names of all the girls he's married. It would be dangerous if that information got into the papers.

the next morning

Kagome sat up, her head in pain. She looked around the nicely lit room, only to notice, it wasn't hers. She tried to move, but something was holding her there. To her surprise, and dismay, it was an arm. Gulping, she followed that arm to the golden eyes hanyou. Kagome gasped and she pulled against his grip and fell hard on the ground. She stood, preparing to run, when she noticed she only wore a long t-shirt; nothing else.  
"Oh god" she thought out loud, while facing the door. She was in so much shock that she did realize that the boy was awake and smirking.  
'Time to put on the act' he thought to himself proudly.  
"What is your problem!" kagome screamed. Surprised, he looked up to see a very angry kagome standing over him.  
"What?" he looked at her. Sighing is irritation 'this one is gonna be hard'.  
"You slept with me!" she screamed again. "How dare you!"  
He looked at her, growling, "I did not sleep with you wench, look at your damn finger" he said between his teach.  
Kagome looked own to see a rather large heart shaped diamond ring on her ring finger, along with a band. She grabbed her hand and pulled it in close to examine it, in complete fear.  
'Here is comes' inu Yasha thought. 'She's going apologize and beg for a divorcé.'   
"You…you…" her face was now red, and right in Inu Yasha's  
He looked at her, even more than confused.  
"YOU ASS!" and with that she did the first thing she could think of, which was punch him in the face.  
Inu Yasha fell back into bed, holding his nose, while kagome stormed out the room with her clothes in hand. She managed to change into her close as she walked to the front door. She flung it open making it hit the wall.  
There, standing with a rather large smile on his face was a very familiar demon, looking down at kagome; a small sketch book in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stared at the hovering sketch book. She was confused at first to why she was staring at a list of names. Until she gazed at the bottom of the page; Kagome Higurashi, number 54. However the handwriting was different from the rest. "number 54 what?" she asked looking at the spitting image of the guy she had left in the room.  
He was taller and more mature looking. His wardrobe showed wealth. His posture showed propriety. He must have been related to the bastard in the room. He smiled and took off his sunglasses  
"And who are you?" she added with a frown.  
"I am Inu Yasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, and to answer your question, look carefully into the visual aids that I am showing you." he said calmly pointing at the sketch book. "Look here, every other number before 54, next to the name, it says divorced? Now look at your name..." he smirked.  
Kagome's eyes stared confused for a moment until it hit her.  
"Seeing a pattern are we?" he smiled devilishly acknowledging the girl's notification. He closed the book in her face and stood straight, fixing his posture...  
"But…I don't ...understand..." Kagome nodded in confusion.  
Sesshomaru leaned on the wall and sighed. "It is a little game they like to play, for reasons beyond comprehension, nor do I care to know of them.." he said flatly.  
Kagome looked to the side trying to find an explanation to what was going on. She was tricked and deceived. She looked over at the smirking young man. "And...Why are you helping me? He is your brother isn't he?" she asked in perplexity.   
"Yes, that he is, yet, that foolish appellation doesn't mean I have to like him. My naive younger brother is selfish and a narcissist, and needs to be put in his place." he said as he adjusted the glasses back, covering his honey colored eyes.   
"But…what am I suppose to do?" Kagome asked frustrated. She slopped down to the floor and buried her face in her hands. She felt the cold ring on her left hand and growled. "Ugh, asshole!" she yelled as she pulled the ring and threw it at a wall. The ring made a cling sound as it hit the floor, rolling back at her.  
"I have done my part in succeeding to my brother's end of this foolish vendetta, I have shown you and given you the problem at hand, it is up to you on how you handle this" he said beginning to walk away. He faltered and looked back at the girl, sitting on the floor, not knowing what to do. "I'd start by giving him a taste of his own medicine, if you follow me," he half smiled. He walked away and turned the corner of the hallway. Kagome grunted as she forced herself up, grabbing the ring from the floor. How different they were, she thought. She looked at the ring and smiled devilishly. 'Give him a taste of his own medicine' she thought. "But of course..." she whispered.

Over an hour had passed and Inu Yasha was laying of his couch, with a steak on his eye, when he heard a knock at the door. Growling and cussing under his breath, he stumbled over to it. To his surprise a very happy kagome stood there, fully dressed, arms behind her back.  
"Why hello Inu Yasha" She smiled and walked right past him.  
He stood there for a second then turned around and yelled, "what the hell are you doing? This is my apartment, get out!"  
She turns around and smiled sweetly. "You mean our apartment, right babe?" she giggled.  
"WHAT!" he tried to close the door, without taking his eyes off her, but failed. A group of men barged into the room with suit cases in hand, knocking Inu Yasha on his butt. He sat there as he watched man after man; suit case and suit case; fill his large apartment. "What the hell is going on?" he screamed as he jumped up and ran toward kagome.  
She smiled up at him, completely unafraid.   
"Get…your…stuff…out…of…my…apartment!" he demanded angrily threw his teeth.  
She giggled and playfully slapped him shoulder, "but honey, we just married. We are supposed to live together." She turned around and stuck two fingers in her mouth and whispered. All of the men stopped and turned toward her. "ok boy, move it out!" she hollered. She turned back Inu Yasha and gave him a smile.  
"If its fame you want you wont get it" he growled.   
"Oh fame!" she placed her hands together in a begging stance. Her face turned to her normal I don't care. "Considering that I just signed to a record label, I don't need you."  
He just looked at her, if she didn't want fame what the hell was she doing there?  
"I almost forgot. Somebody asked me to give this to you" she took out the sketch book from her pocket and handed it to him.  
Inu Yasha stood there. She knew about what he was doing. He calmed himself and spoke, thinking he was all clever. "you know, if you don't divorcé me there will be a lawsuit."  
Kagome put her hands on her hips. "For what exactly?"  
"For…damage to career."  
Kagome laughed and turned around, heading toward her new room. The second, and only other room in the apartment besides Inu Yasha's, was used for a storage area. Well, it was until the large men threw all his crap in the living room and put all her stuff in her new room. "I'm not stupid. If the press gets a hold of that, you're done for"  
"yeah, but now I have it!" he screamed after her.  
As she entered her room and started to close her door she called out "yeah, but I copied it". The door then slammed.  
He just stood there, beat. Some girl beat her. "Yeah right, she can't beat me" he stormed to his room and slammed the door.

Inu's room  
A pillow flew from the bed and hit the door, making the door shake. "this isn't possible, I've never had this problem before." He sat there, arms crossed, sulking.  
Knock Knock…  
"what?" Inu Yasha screamed; defiantly not in the mood to be bothered.  
"Oh Inu Baby! It time to go, are you not dresses?"  
He didn't move a muscle for he had no idea what that wench was blabbering about.  
"Inu Yasha, you have to make your appearance on the red carpet in less than an hour"  
"OH SHIT!" he leaped from the bed and ran to the closet, grabbing the first tux he saw and nice shoes. Swinging the door open he saw the back of the evil woman head; she was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
He ran to the door grabbing his keys, wallet, and cell phone. While he changed, right there in the kitchen, he dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.  
"Hi, is my limo ready?" he asked fearing the worst. "Ok good, be down in 10" He suddenly stopped to see kagome sitting on HIS couch in her pajama's. "What do you think you are doing?" he growled.  
"Watching tv" she said simply.  
"That's my TV" he growled louder.  
"Its our TV." Not raising her voice or moving her gaze.  
He folded his arms and smirked. "im surprised that you aren't demanding to do with me. You know going to an award show with the most talked about, and don't forget hottest, actor would defiantly give ya some points"  
"eh" she replied while laying down on her back. "I have no need to go to the award show with you, besides it don't want people to think im using you for fame. If I am going to have a career then I want to make it myself."  
He smiled to himself. 'She's honorable'.  
"Oh and you aren't the hottest"  
He glared at her "yes I am, I was voted the number one hottest man two year in a row."  
"Nope, he's much hotter than you" he pointed to the screen.  
To his surprise she was watching E-TV and their special on the red carpet. There, standing proudly was Kouga.  
Kagome sighed. He was what she wanted when it came to looks.  
"He is so not hotter than me"  
"Yes he is, look at those muscles, you can see then threw his jacket."  
"feh, that's because he wears things that are too small for him to show it off."  
"What about his wonderful eyes"  
"I have golden ones; my brother is the only one besides me that has them"  
"Your brother is hotter too, not to mention he has more money"  
Inu Yasha had enough. He walked over to the tv and turned it off.  
"hey!" kagome sat up and growled at him  
"Listen, this is my apartment and I want you out before I come back, if not I will have you escorted out."  
"Oh, and I will have to take my "evidence" to the public." She smiled evilly.  
"Why are you doing this, what the hell do you want? Do you want people to know that you are married to a celebrity? Are you poor and have no where to go?"  
"Oh my dear naive Inu Yasha" she smiled while laying back down, holding the remote in hand. "I don't want anybody to know that we are married, it would be an embracement to me"  
Inu Yasha growled.  
"And I have my own place, plus I have already gotten a name for myself. I'm well off, for the time being at least."  
"THEN WHAT IS IT?"  
"As long as you are married to me you won't be able to marry another."  
"so its me you want, I knew you wanted me"  
She stood, angrily, pushing her face into his. "NO! IT'S TO PREVENT ASSHOLES LIKE YOU FROM TARING THE HEART OUT A GIRL LIKE ME!"  
He smirked. "So I hurt you" he said proudly.  
She calmed herself and sat down. "No, YOU didn't hurt me and you are running late"

Thoughts ran threw Inu Yasha's head as he sat in his limo. This girl was planning on preventing him from marring anybody else and torturing him for fun. Suddenly, a smirk found its way to his face. If he was going down, then she was going with him. She was going to torture him; he was going to embarrass her in public.  
The limo stopped as he took in a deep breath. He had walked down the red carpet a million times, but never while doing what he was about to do. Screams were heard beyond the flashing light. All of the cameras were pointed at him as he smile, showing his pearly white fangs. The teen audience screamed and begged for his touch.

Kagome sat in his couch watching this. She laughed at the sad excuse for a half-bread. She imagined what it would be like to announce to the world Inu Yasha's little game. Such thoughts entered her mind as she continued to watch.

This was it; he was going to do it. One of the reporters was bound to answer the question. They asked it every time he walked down this stupid carpet.  
"Inu Yasha" called many different reporters.  
He walked up to a small shy looking one, the only one that didn't call out his name. "Do you have any questions?" he asked her, lustfully.  
She stopped breathing. "Yes" she mouthed.  
"Shoot" he said happily while smiling.  
"When is your new movie coming out?"  
"In two weeks. It's coming out on that Thursday"  
She smiled at his kind behavior.

Kagome made faces at the TV. "You want to marry her too" she screamed at Inu Yasha, while throwing a pillow at the TV.

"Is there anybody out there that you would like to say hi to?"  
That was it. She smiled evilly at the camera. "Yes, Hi Kagome; my beloved wife."  
Gasps were heard all around as it seemed the world went quiet. All at once everybody started talking. Some girls in the audience started crying over the loss.  
Inu Yasha could hear it now, kagome screaming at him threw the TV. He smiled at this as he looked down at the reporter.  
"Your wife?"  
"Yes, we married in secret last night. I wasn't going to come today, due to the honeymoon, but she made me"  
"Well, we are certainly glad that you did, but why didn't she join us?"  
"Well, she needed to have her toe hair waxed, and the appointment was for this morning. She didn't want to cancel it." He was proud! He couldn't wait to get home to the empty apartment. There was no way she would stay after this.

A flush was heard as kagome ran back to the couch, completely missed what he just said. She got back just in time to see the camera switch from Inu Yasha to the reporter, who looked shocked. Kagome's eyebrow went up. "Poor thing, he must have embarrassed her" she took a drink of her Pepsi.

"Toe hair?" The reporter asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
"Yep" he was smiled a huge victorious smile.  
"So your wife, kagome, is having her toes waxed?"  
"That's right"

Kagome spit her Pepsi all over the TV.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay…well, thank you" the girl turned to the camera and just stared at it in shock. "Well there you have it. Inu Yasha is married to a hairy toed kagome"  
Inu Yasha turned around and walked past everybody into the theatre. He was more that satisfied.

The award show was just like every other. It ended and everybody started to head out of the theatre. Before he was able to reach the limo he was bombarded by more cameras than normal. They all started talking at once. He didn't understand a single word.  
"is it true" was all he got out of it.  
"HEY!" he screamed. They all looked at him in silence. "Is what true?" he asked, with definite sighs of fear.  
One reporter smiled and pushed a small TV on wheels at him. Confused he looked down at the black screen. The reporter pressed a button and something appeared. It was kagome, sitting on his couch, in her pajamas.  
"It is true, are you married" asked the reporter.   
Kagome smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid so"  
"Can we get a look at that gorgeous ring?" The reporter grabbed for her hand and pulled it close to the camera.  
"Of course! Inu Yasha has such great taste."  
"My, it seems he does. So tell me how was the honeymoon?"  
Kagome frowned. "It was great until he called out his mothers name"

Inu Yasha's heart stopped. "I did not." He turned to the camera. "I had a dream about my mom dieing and I said her name in my sleep. We never had sex due to her infestation." And with that everybody started laughing. Inu Yasha escaped to his limo, preparing to go home to an empty apartment. He knew she wouldn't stay after that.

Kagome stared at the television with disbelieving eyes. 'Did he just say infestation?' she thought. 'No, he wouldn't.'  
Since there wasn't any time left, the reporter had just left before Kagome could make a better comeback. She began to pace around clenching her teeth and grunting. "He's going to pay!" she said as she made a fist and punched the sofa.  
'Think, Kagome, Damn it, Think' she cried to herself. 'If that bastard messed up my career in any way, I am going to murder him!' She stalked around the living room searching for ideas to get him back, none were coming to mind. She saw a palm pilot on the kitchen table and walked towards it, picking up the small object; she turned it on and saw the bastard's weekly schedule.  
She took it and through it into the microwave and set it on a 2 minute countdown. Once started though, the microwave sparked and blew open shooting the palm pilot into pieces on the kitchen floor. Kagome smiled a devilish smile and chuckled. Yet, somehow, she was still not satisfied. That didn't do anything that was compared to infestation. 'Think big, Kagome,' she scolded herself.  
She walked into his bathroom to look at her face in the mirror as she turned on the sink and poured water onto her face to calm her down. She felt her way to the towel as she grabbed it to dry her face, knocking a couple of things down. As she dried her face, she opened her eyes to look at what she had dropped. She picked up a couple of soaps, aftershave and shampoo of the disgusting half breed. She looked at the name brand of the shampoo and scoffed. "Can you believe this guy? Buying $75 dollar shampoo for his precious white hair" she mocked to herself laughing as she set it down back on the shelf. She stared at the shampoo and smiled and ran back to her room.  
She went back into the bathroom, panting, trying to get things done fast before he came home. She kept looking out his bedroom door to the main door to see if he came in or tried to hear if he did. She opened her "Bright neon green manic panic dye" that she was hoping to use on her hair for streaks on the day she sang live, but this was well worth it, After all, that's what you get for buying a shampoo that costs that much. Who the hell did this guy think he was, God? She laughed at her own little private jokes as she finished pouring the dye into shampoo. Luckily, the bottle was black and you couldn't see through to the green mixture chemical that would make his career into a laughing stock. She shook the bottle to allow the chemicals to coincide and placed it on the shelf as it was. She heard keys jingling down the hall, and made a run for it to her room. She turned off the television and hid in her closet making it look like she had left from being extremely upset. She giggled slightly, covering her mouth from giving her away. This was going to be priceless.  
Inu Yasha walked down his hallway, doing a little victory dance as he winked at the maid who was cleaning the hallway. He turned around and slid to his door, humming as he turned the key and got in. "Honey, I'm home, " he said in a mocking Ricky Ricardo tone. "Where are you my darling wife?" he continued to call out. "Humph, she probably realized she messed with the wrong hanyou, HA! No one can beat me! That'll show her!" he yelled as he walked around searching for her. He opened her room, she wasn't there. ' Hmmm, maybe she got real angry' he thought to himself. For a moment he wondered if he took things too far, then shrugged. "No, that's what she gets" he reminded himself.  
Meanwhile, Kagome was in her closet laughing her ass off. "Oh, my darling husband...wait till you get yours..." she whispered.  
Inu Yasha yawned as he scratched his chest. He debated if he should take a shower before hitting the sack or just waiting till the morning. He took a whiff of himself and then realized that the sooner he hit the shower, the better. He turned the shower on and removed his clothing.  
Kagome heard the shower turn on, and got out of the stuffy closet. She wondered when he was going to enter the shower. She waved her hands on her face, fanning her sweaty body as she smiled with glow. She decided she will leave for a bit and hang out outside or maybe hit the club. She needed to get away from him for a while. She put on some dingy-shabby jeans and a loose "The Ramón's" shirt. She left her hair loose and jetted for the door incase Inu Yasha was to come out. She opened the door and looked back. She wondered if she took it too far. "NO, remember, Kagome! Infestation! Infestation" she reminded herself. She shrugged.   
"No, that's what he gets..." she reminded herself.  
Inu Yasha let the cool water run through his hair down his back sending him in a calm state of mind. He felt so relaxed and un-bothered, which he hadn't felt for a while. He grabbed his shampoo bottle from the shelf. "Hmm, wow, this weighs a lot heavier than I remember" he told himself. He shrugged as he opened the bottle and poured it onto his hand. He had closed his eyes as the water hit his face, not looking at the big amount of green mixture of chemicals he had on his hands. He massaged it through his hair, meticulously and yawned. He was really tired. Once he finished, he was going straight to bed. No television,. No hanging out, just his comfy, soft bed. After he finished cleansing himself, he got out of the shower. Wrapped the towel around his waist and wrapped another towel over his hair. He, being so tired, didn't realize his green-stained hands. He walked into his dark room and dressed in the dark and immediately plopped on his bed. Sleepiness quickly took over.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome had come home real late last night, she had her beloved husband snoring away and went to the couch, there was no point in sleeping, the sun was almost up. She placed a water bottle she had gotten from the club on the table.. She wasn't even tired. She had went to the club and hung out with some girl named Sango, whom she thought was cool, they exchanged numbers so they could hang out during the week, and the rest of the night, she was talking to Inu Yasha's older brother. She turned on the television and surfed through channels. She turned to MTV to see if any good songs were on and frowned as they were doing a special on Inu Yasha. They were interviewing fans all around the world. One girl tattooed his name on her forehead and was crying in front of the camera. Kagome scoffed and made a face. "What a moron" she muttered under her breath hoarsely. She raised the volume to hear what she was saying.  
" Inu Yasha, if you're out there listening, Dump the hairy bitch, and marry me, I have no hair and I'm close to immaculate, I guarantee I am not infested either!" the young teeny bopper squealed.  
Kagome grunted as she threw a pillow at the TV, turning it off. She tapped her fingers on the sofa cushion as she walked around trying to find something to do. She began to get a headache from the previous night of drinking and began to search for aspirin. She went into the guest bathroom, towards the medicine cabinet and covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped. It caught her eye, his doorknob was green. He had left a green handprint on his doorknob. 'Oh my god, does he know?' She thought to herself. She ran from of the bathroom and walked by his room. She stuck her ear on the door to hear anything and still heard him snoring. "Hmm...Maybe it didn't work..." she sighed in disappointment.  
A knock was heard at the door and Kagome went to answer it. There in front of her, stood a smiling arrogant looking fellow.  
"Hey, I'm Kouga, you must be the wife, Uh, Inu Yasha here?" said Kouga as he walked in anyway.  
Kagome said nothing, rolled her eyes and pointed to the room, still upset of her defeat and her failed attempt scheme.  
She slopped on the couch as she held her head, he throbbing head. She sighed an 'Oh' as she remembered that the whole point in the beginning to go to the bathroom was to get aspirin. She walked towards the cabinet of the bathroom as she pulled out the aspirin and walked back outside, towards the water bottle she had left on the coffee table. Kouga passed her to enter Inu Yasha's room to wake him up. Kagome sat on the couch as Kouga walked out, his face red, laughing hysterically, waking up Inu Yasha. Kagome looked at him perplexedly. "What?" she spat.  
Kouga not being able to talk, holding his stomach kept pointing back behind him as Inu Yasha walked behind him, rubbing the sleep away from his eye with his green tainted hands. Kagome's face lit up as she saw the hanyou with green blotchy hair. He must have not washed it evenly because you could still see the silver hair, just with green blotches. Inu Yasha, dumbfounded looked at the both of them and made a confused face. Kagome began to laugh on the couch, coughing and holding her head, the more she laughed the worse her headache got. Inu Yasha looked at his hands and gasped and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror as he saw his reflection. " OH MY FUCKIN" GOD!" he yelled out.  
Kagome and Kouga just exchanged glances silently and began to laugh again, tearing and trying to mumble inaudible words as Inu Yasha stormed back into the living room, furious.  
Kagome and Kouga just exchanged glances silently and began to laugh again, tearing and trying to mumble inaudible words as Inu Yasha stormed back into the living room, furious.  
Inu Yasha had never been so pissed, well, not since that day, at least. He closed his hands into tight fists, trying to form the words he was trying to convey, but since all wanted to come out at the same time, it sounded almost like gibberish.  
Kagome and Kouga, both looked at Inu Yasha as he paced, grunting.  
"What did you do to me?" he finally forced out.  
"Oh, honey...What are you talking about?" she said as she smirked at Kouga.  
Inu Yasha looked at Kouga and shot an evil glare.  
"Where you in on this you mangy----"   
"Hey! I didn't do anything, I just came...and... you were..." Kouga retorted as he broke into laughter. "you know…colored."  
Inu Yasha walked towards Kagome and closely put his face towards hers, noses touching.  
"You better answer me, how could you do this to me? I have a photo shoot in a couple of hours!" Inu Yasha yelled  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Then you do have a problem at hand, don't you? You should be worrying on how to get that beautiful hair back," she said as she got up, brushing passed Inu Yasha.  
Inu Yasha quickly shot his gaze towards the clock. What time was his photo shoot again? He walked towards the kitchen and searched for his palm pilot, he looked towards the table since it was the last place he put it and turned back into the living room since he didn't see it. As he turned back, his bare foot stepped in something sharp and pointy sending a growling ow out of him. He looked down and picked up a familiar looking shard of what looked like his gadget.  
He walked towards the living room and stuck his hand out to Kagome's face showing the shard in her face.  
"This better not be what I think it is, Kagome!" he harrumphed.  
Kagome giggled as she picked up a pair of boots by the corner of the living room and walked towards the sofa, by Kouga, putting on her boots. "Darn thing, hehe, who knew those things were explosive once you put em' in the darn microwaves," she said, in a honey tone fake naive voice.  
Kouga couldn't help laugh as he looked at this girl with most admiration. This girl had guts.  
"Are you fuckin' kidding me? What are you, some sort of psycho bitch? You know, you have no idea who you are dealing with?" Inu Yasha yelled revealing his fangs.  
"Oh, is that supposed to scare me? Would it make you feel better if I shake in my pants and act all fearful? Ok, I'll play along...Please, Inu Yasha, I am not worthy of mercy, forgive me oh great one, I shall worship at your feat because you are god..." Kagome said sarcastically, scoffing.  
"You wanna be sarcastic? I told you for the last time, Get out of my house!" Inu Yasha yelled  
"and I said No! You fuckin' troll! Deal with it, you wanna mess with my life, call me infested? Fine, but deal with the consequence, your game backfired on you..."  
"Don't lecture me, Wench, on the karmatic laws, I'm gonna get you for this, my darling wife, just you wait!" he said turning his back on her.  
Kagome just stared at him blankly, smiling and mouthed silently "Whatever" as she turned to Kouga and grabbed his arm.  
"Come on, Kouga, lets leave my husband to cool off while we go do something ourselves" she winked.  
Kouga blushed as he looked at her confused and back at Inu Yasha.  
Inu Yasha turned back, looking at them.  
"Where you going?" he said,  
"None of your business...you should worry about that photo shoot thing..." Kagome said flatly.  
"Yeah, don't flatter yourself, I don't give a rats ass where you going? Get hit by a fuckin' car why don't you!" Inu Yasha said, slightly growling as Kagome fiddled with Kouga's collar.  
Kouga and Kagome walked out of the apartment and down the hallway, Inu Yasha stuck his head out of the door, watching them wait at the elevator, Kagome giggling along with Kouga. Sesshomaru walked down the hallway, passed Inu Yasha and smirked.  
"Looking a little green there, Little brother.." he chuckled.  
Inu Yasha scoffed. "Yeah, Sesshomaru, stick my fist.."  
Sesshomaru smiled as he walked off not allowing him to finish.  
Inu Yasha walked back into the apartment, he had a feeling his brother wasn't meaning he was green; literally.  
He shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen, resting both hands on a counter and bowed his head.  
'Double pun, you witty fucker.' Inu Yasha thought. He walked towards the phone to make a call, hoping someone would save him from embarrassment. He called his make up artist for an emergency.

They stood right outside the apartment building. Kagome wanted to go left because the mall was that way, and Kouga wanted to go right towards a grouping of fancy restaurants.  
"No, I'm not dressed to go to some high class restaurant, not to mention I haven't slept yet" Kagome wined.  
"Yeah, and I haven't eaten. Besides, I don't want to eat whatever fast food the mall has to offer."  
Kagome crosses her arms and pouts.  
"Don't do that" Kouga warned playfully.  
Kagome gave her best doggy eyes she could muster.   
Growling out of defeat Kouga walked over to kagome and threw her over his shoulder as they heard a car honk it's horn. Kagome laughed and giggled as Kouga started the journey to the mall.  
"Thank you Kouga, I love you" she said playfully, not really meaning it.   
Kouga smirked.  
Inu Yasha had dressed and headed downstairs to the honking car just in time to see Kouga walking down the street, holding kagome, while she confessed her love for him. Inu Yasha started to growl loudly, catching the surrounding pedestrians' attention. Suddenly, a woman jumped from the car and grabbed the angry Inu Yasha pulling him into the car. Inu Yasha didn't notice the crowd of fans staring at his blotchy green hair.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Inu Yasha opened the door to his bedroom, only to find kagome laying there, sleeping. Thoughts of markers and a pissed off kagome crossed him mind a few times. What would she do if she woke with a Hitler mustache made from permanent markers? He'd love to find out, but that wasn't good enough. This girl embarrassed him and nearly destroyed his career. He had to think of something huge. It had to be perfect, innovative, never seen coming, but what?  
"She has a meeting tomorrow" he smiled to himself. "I'll let tomorrow slide, but I'll have spies." Grabbing his cell phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello" a groggy voice was heard on the other end.   
"Sango dear, I need a favor."  
"Do you know what time it is"  
"Yeah, 3 am, anyway, I need a favor"  
"No"  
"Oh come on, just a small little favor"  
"No"  
"I'll tell Miroku how you feel" he smiled to himself when there was a pause. He knew he had her. She'd been in love with that pervert for years, but was never able to tell him on the account that he was, well, a player. It was a definite way to break her heart.  
"What is it?" she asked impatiently.  
"Yes, thank you"  
"Just tell me what it is" she snapped  
"Ok, tomorrow Kagome Higarashi has an appointment with some guys or whatever at Osuwari's"  
"Osuwari studio? She must be planning something big. They do a good 90 of the concerts in the country"  
That surprised Inu Yasha. He never actually paid attention to that stuff. After all he does movies, not CD's. "Ok, anyway, I need you to follow her and tell me what she is planning"  
Sango went quiet for a moment. "Aren't you married? Wouldn't she tell you?" There was something she didn't know. It didn't seem right.  
"Well um" Inu Yasha coughed.   
"What!" Sango demanded.  
"We got married while we were drunk…and um…we don't really like each other, but have to stay together because of our careers."  
Sango started laughing.  
"Yeah yeah, laugh it up"  
"Your game backfired" she laughed  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Inu Yasha screamed.  
"Calm down, Miroku and Kouga know about it, you guys always talk about it anyway. I'm sure I wasn't the only person to figure it out. I bet kagome did and she decided to make you're life a living hell"  
"Is that a normal girl reaction" Inu Yasha said irritated.  
"Yes, most girls would go for the slow torture techniques when they have been fucked with"  
"Yeah whatever, just find out what's going on and get back to me. She's supposed to be there around 9am or something like that."  
"OK" Sango yawned.  
"See ya"  
"Bye"  
Hanging up the phone Inu Yasha walked into his room and stripped down to his boxers, only to climb into bed next to kagome. Rolling away from her perfect body, he smiled. He was going to have to come up with something cunning.

Sango sat in her car, holding a hot chocolate from star bucks in her hands, waiting. Taking a sip of her drink she looked up to see her target; kagome. Sango had been outside for a good 20 minutes waiting for this girl to leave her house. She'd have to kill Inu Yasha when she was done. Spying on her idiot of a friend's wife was not something she had in mind for her day off.  
She watched as kagome walked toward the street, and whistle for a taxi. As kagome got into the taxi, Sango started her car. That was where it began.  
They got to Osuwari's in less than ten minutes. Kagome made her way into the studio without any kind of hesitation and was immediately met with a group of people. Sango parked her car and made her way in after her. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed the only number she could think of that could help her right now, the president of the company; Kiade.   
"Hello" A woman picked up the phone.  
"Hello Kiade, long time no see"  
"Sango my dear, how are ye?"  
"I'm actually in need of a little assistance." Sango turned a corner. If there was one thing she knew about entering a business like that it's to always look like you are in a hurry somewhere, no one will ever stop you.  
"What help would ye like my dear"  
"Kagome Higarashi has a meeting today, and I need to know what happens in it."  
Kiade sighs. "Ye are doing a favor for Inu Yasha again?"  
Sango smiled. "Always"  
"Very well, I will have you join the meeting as one of my agents in training."  
"Thank you Kiade."  
"No need my dear, just make it to my office in five minutes dressed as the part"  
"How do you know that I'm not at home still in my underwear" Sango smiled.  
"Ye are good at what ye do Sango. Ye would not have called me if ye weren't already here"  
Sango laughed "Be up there in two" then she hung up.

Sango sat in the meeting for what seemed like hours, and trust me it was 20 minutes from being "hours". Kagome stayed quiet threw most of the meeting so far. Sango had already gotten the information she needed, and all they were doing now were signing contracts and calling people to take care of costumes and what not.   
The last contracted was signed and the hand shaking started. That was the worse part. There were like 15 guys shaking each other's hands for about 15 minutes.  
It was finalized! The meeting was over! THANK GOD!  
Watching the tired looking kagome she elbowed Kiade just hard enough for her to feel it, then nodded toward kagome. She was being escorted to a different part of the building for an emergency photo shoot.  
"Excuse me kagome" Kiade called.   
Kagome turned around and smiled at Kiade. "Yes Lady Kiade"  
"I was wondering if ye would be too opposed to having my trainee here join ye. She still needs to learn some things about this business."  
"Oh that would be wonderful, please join me Miss. Sango" Kagome bowed happily. She noticed Sango there at the beginning of the meeting and wanted to ask her where she got those gorgeous shoes.  
Sango bowed. "Thank you Lady Kagome"  
"Oh please, just call me kagome"  
Sango smiled and nodded slightly.


End file.
